That Mouth
by VicktortheGhost
Summary: Jay comes for a late night visit to Matthews bedroom to relieve some stress. Characters are 17, the age of consent in New York


God that mouth. Matthew could have sworn that mouth could make him do anything

.

"I want to do disgusting, shameful things to you."

Jay's slow, deep voice whispered to him, and although he couldn't see him he was sure a lustful smile was playing across his lips. The blonde tried to turn his head to look at Jay over his shoulder but he was pressed so firmly against him all he could see was the dark outline of his bicep against the light from street lights coming in from the window. He was thinking about retorting with some sort of snappy comeback until he felt Jay's lips brush his ear, nose nuzzling his hair. He felt himself tense up as he felt a tongue part those lips and softly run around the cartilage of his ear.

"Ohhh.."

He heard a sigh come out of himself without any restraint and immediately brought the back of his hand against his own mouth as though it would take it back. He heard Jay's deep chuckle and felt his chest vibrate against his back, having his hand be pulled away and pulled to his side.

"Your noises sound so fucking vulnerable and god you always do this to me."

Jay's breath rushed over Matt's ear, sending shivers down his spine and making his backside twitch slightly. Before he could ask what he did to him, his hand was pulled behind him to cup the others crotch. He felt the mass underneath the thick jean twitch and practically jump further into his hand making them both sigh shakily and causing Jay's head to lightly fall into the crook of Matthews neck. He began to suck lightly on his neck and lick his pulse point fatly with his tongue, letting go of his wrist to rest his hands on Matt's hips, rubbing slowly.

Matthew couldn't stop himself as he rubbed his hand up and down along Jay's shaft, feeling his own arousal pulse and begin to ache at the thought that it a school night, Jay had snuck in and that his parents were only down the hallway. Hearing Matthew's breath quicken Jay gripped his hi and rolled him to lay on his back, reaching down swiftly and rubbing firmly against the fabric of his pajama pants.

" I want to lick you from base to tip."

The blunt statement had him blushing, he was glad it was dark so he couldn't be seen, before he could think of anything to say Jay had the blankets throw to the side and his pj's down. He gasped as his cock bounced up to thud on his belly, having neglected to wear underwear to bed.

He could hear Jay audibly lick his lips and swallow, leaning down to kiss his neck before slowly shifting down to rest between the other's legs. He threw him a wicked smile that could barely be seen in the dark room, leaning down and kissing hs belly button, above the head of his dick. While Matthew's dick wasn't small by any means it wasn't a whole lot to brag about either, but when he sucked him off it felt like Jay needed it, like it was perfect and sexy. Jay's moan broke his thought as he looked down in time to see him sink his mouth around his head and slide down, taking it all in. Matthews head fell back, wanting to moan loudly at the feeling of Jays hot tongue against his cock but the thought of his parents made him bite his lips hard. Jay continued kissing and sucking and licking his entire shaft before moving down to suck wetly on his testicles, making him jerk up and open his mouth widely. Jay smiled at him, letting saliva roll down his tongue onto his balls and down into his ass, sitting back up.

"Can I try something? Not penetration, I know we don't have lube."

Matt nodded immediately, just wanting pressure back on his dick, letting Jay grip his ankles. Jay lifted his ankles up and put them both over his left shoulder, pressing his ankles together tightly and closing his thighs. The took his other hand and untied his sweatpants pulling them and his boxers down, his heavy cock bouncing out. He licked his hand wetly and grasped his cock in his hand, pushing it into the crevice of Matthew's soft thighs, just above his balls, saliva allowing him to glide in slowly.

"Oooohhh myy god... "

Matthew groaned out, gripping his sheets in his fists and reveling in the feeling of Jay's thick, heavy cock rubbing through his thighs and pressing and gliding against his own dick. Even the heat of Jay's sack pressing warmly against his own as he pushed forward all the way was such an erotic feeling he could almost immediately feel his orgasm rushing to meet him. He could barely whine out Jay's name before thin spurts of semen shot out of him and onto his own chest and face.

Jay's view couldn't have been any better, hugging onto Matthew's thighs, seeing the head of his cock poking out from the pale thighs as he heard his name be moaned out weakly. He felt his dick pulse painfully hard as he saw in the low lighting the pumps of cum shoot out onto the flustered blond's face and chest, covering his nipples and his lips. He moaned out lowly, feeling his climax hit, still pumping in and out of the other's thighs as he came, thick ropes shooting onto Matthew's belly and cock, some running down the cleft of his perky ass.

Jay let go of his legs, falling back on his heels while he watched Matthew's legs tiredly fall open putting himself accidentally on display. Jay moaned deeply looking at Matthew's tired, blushed, and sweaty body lay there, breathing deeply. Jay's eyes followed a slow line of semen run down his softened cock and to his taint.

"God I wish I had a camera on me right now"

Jays amused voice broke the silence and Matthew shot him a flustered and embarrassed look.

"Shut up and bring me a wet cloth from my bathroom!"

Jay chuckled and nodded going to get it and bringing it back, taking it upon himself to clean the other up, the sweet gesture making them both smile and blush. Jay stepped back and put his coat back on.

"Well see you at school tomorrow."

"You too."


End file.
